interrogation room
by Goream
Summary: bobby and his partner have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I was trying to write my other story when this thought came into my head so, I just had to write it down, and I will probably leave it as a one shot, unless you guys want more, so with out further ado here's my story

**Ok, I was trying to write my other story when this thought came into my head so, I just had to write it down, and I will probably leave it as a one shot, unless you guys want more, so with out further ado here's my story.**

X Major case interrogation room X

5:03 pm

"I can not believe this; you have to trust me when I say I did not do this!" she said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, sure that's what they all say." The big man, as we all know as Bobby Goren, said.

"Bobby, why would you think that I did that? I couldn't have I was busy that night."

"Oh, and what were you doing?" he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know very well I cant tell you that." She said with a smile.

Bobby just stood there and laughed.

"And that is why I love you, because you never give up in any thing."

"I love you, too bobby"

They closed the space between them with a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. She opened his mouth to him as they started to get more aggressive. He slid his tongue into her mouth to explore. His hands went from around her neck to her waist as her pulled her up on to the table. He laid her down with out ever breaking their kiss. He thought about it for a moment and decided not to get on top of her whilst she is on the table in thought that it would break beneath his and her weight, so he pulled her up to sit on the table while he stood. His hands danced their way from the top of her head to the bottom of her bottom. Her hands never left his beautiful hair, pushing with her hands to make his mouth go to her neck. As he kissed his way to her neck, she moaned ever so softly.

"Bobby, I love when you do this to me." She said softly.

"Well, I love doing it to you." he said with alaugh.

He slowly started to un-button her blouse, she stopped him and said

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" she said pointing towards the mirror "someone could be watching."

"Baby, I could do this anywhere, as long as I am doing in it with you."

He finished un-buttoning her blouse and slowly slid it off of her. Then she ripped off his jacket, un-tucked his shirt with amazing force, then un-buttoned his shirt. Kissing more and more passionately, she un-did his belt, un-zipped his pants, and let them slide to the floor. As he was kissing her neck he un-did her pants and removed them for her, throwing them across the room. He kicked of his own pants, they landed some where in the room but he didn't bother to look. She started kissing his own neck, while he un-hooked her pale blue bra. The whole time he had a smile on his face. His hands fell to her breasts along with his mouth. Rubbing, one in his hand, while the other was occupied by his mouth. She sat there moaning his name over and over again, very softly.

"Bobby, oh Bobby…god, your so…I, I cant believe…o my god…so good."

"That's right baby say my name" he said with his head to the side, showing off his Bobby Goren smile.

As he was about to pull her to the ground and have very passionate sex with the women that he loves, and has loved for nearly a decade, someone burst through the door covering his eyes with his arm.

"You two, get dressed and come to my office NOW!!" and with that he left.

X Major case squad room X

5:03 pm

Well everyone knows mike cant help but wonder why bobby and his partner aren't at there desks. They don't have the day off, they don't get off until 7, and they defiantly aren't eating lunch. Where the hell are they? He gets up and walks around, not in the captain's office, not in the break room, not in the holding cell area, only one place to look, he thought, the interrogation room. He walked up to the first one, not there, but when he turned around to look through the two-way mirror in to the second room, there they were. Bobby "interrogating" his partner. In fact he thought he actually was until he said "and that is why I love you." wait did they just say they loved each other? O my god, I was right, I knew they were together, and now I have my proof. He left the room in search of his partner Carolyn and some of the guys. When he returned to the room with his partner as the guys he simply stated "I told you so. Now I do believe that someone in here owes me some money." No one reacted. They all stared in to the window. He turned around to see what they were staring at. There he was kissing her but not only that, un-dressing her. He stood there amazed. what snapped most of them out of there daze was when she said that someone could be watching. Did she know? Bobby shrugged it off and kept un-dressing the love of his life, right there in the middle of the room for all to see, but he didn't care, as long as he was with her. They stood there unable to speak as they undressed each other, as they kissed. Then when one of the guys said "what a lucky SOB" he said that when he had taken of her bra. He had also said it in a very loud tone, that is probably why the captain came in to see what was going on. "who's a lucky SOB?" he asked as he walked in to the room. They all pointed towards the mirror, he looked and he was shocked, relieved, happy, and angry all at the same time. Shocked because they are doing it for all to see, relieved that they finally admitted that they liked each other, happy for them that they are actually taking it to the next level, but angry at them for doing it here, at the 1pp, during the day. Why couldn't they have waited until after work. Oh, yeah that would have been to easy, and boy do those two like it the hard way. He left the room and burst in to the other room with his arm across his eyes and yelled "You two get dressed and come to my office NOW!!" and with that he left to his office.

**So what did you think? As I said before I will probably leave it as a one shot but I might want to write more, so leave a comment saying you want more if you do. But as for me, its 2:17 in the morning, I am going to bed. Until next time, hasta luego. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I will decide to write another chapter since you people want me to. And just to let you guys to know its my birthday today, and since I am so bored I will write you people another chapter. **

X Captian Deakins Office X

6:17pm

Bobby and his partner quickly dressed and headed to the captian's office. As they walked they held each others hand, they walked down the hallway, through the doors into the bullpen, around the corner and into the captian's office. When they had arrived they found not only the captian, but mike and carolyn as well. Deakins motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. They did with out leaving each others hand.

"first things first," deakins said as he turned around in his chair "you two I am so glad at the fact that you two are together. I have seen the way you look at each other. I knew you loved each other before you did."

"actually I think that I knew first" mike interjected

"mike, not now," deakins said in a stern tone "now you broke the rules, almost having sex, in the interragation room, I should suspend your asses. But no one has to know anything that happened here today. if anyone asks its just a rumor. You two can date as long as you keep it outside the office. Don't let it interfere with your work."

"yes sir" bobby said shyly

"um, how am I supposed get the money from the pool? I mean if they never announce that they are together I don't get my 100."

"sorry mike, it's a shame you don't get your money, but you will always know in your heart that me and bobby are together." She said with a laugh

"ha ha very funny I want my money, so I can take my girlfriend on a proper date."

"you have a girlfriend?" bobby said in disbelief

Mike was standing unusally close to carolyn. It was like his was always ready to protect her if anything should happen. Bobby stood up, untangled his fingers from his lovers, and walked up to the both of them. He walked around them with his head tilted, while his eyes were digging at their insides with out even talking. After walking around them only once he concluded that mike and his partner were together.

"captain, I would like to congratulate you for winning 20. These two are together." And with that he smiled

"how do you know?"

"if you look at them you can tell and the fact that she is wearing the ame thing as yesterday"

"how do you know that it was with him? I could be someone else." Carolyn said with a smart ass tone

"yeah, okay I was wrong. You didn't sleep over at mikes."

"wait," mike said as he smapped out of his gaze "only twenty dollars? Is that all that we are worth?"

"ah, so I was right."

"yes you are, how did you know?" mike said

"even I am not that good. You just said that you were together."

"damn! But captian you only get 20?"

"actually I get nothing, there isn't even bet that you are together. Sorry."

"aw, come on are we even important!?" he said has he grabbed her hand

The other three just stared at them. Then the phone rang, Deakins answered.

"yeah…they will be right over. You guys, get going, there's been a homicide three blocks south of here."

"were going, were going" mike said

"oh, and guys keep your hands of your partners till you get home. Please I do not need to deal with this, right now."

**There it is, its horriable I know but I am just a little preoccoupied because I am watching Law and Order: SVU right now and I don't feel like re writing anything so here it is hope you like it. -**


End file.
